


Desperate

by soul_on_fire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_on_fire/pseuds/soul_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stop thinking about Derek. He's afraid the loneliness will overtake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Stiles is popular. Stiles makes friends with ease. 

But Stiles can go an entire day talking with friends, studying with partners, practicing with the team, engage with Scott, with all the crazy monsters that somehow get pulled into Beacon Hills like, like, like it was a freaking beacon or something. And still, all that time endure limitless lonesomeness. Because at the end of the day Stiles wants a warm, thick neck he can bury his nose into. Stiles wants a broad forearm wrapped around his waist. Stiles wants to lay across a dark tan of chest. Stiles wants the most ridiculously cute smile coming out from behind the clouds because he stumbles on saying something dumb but for some strange reason is found to be humorous. 

Stiles just wants Derek. 

That's all there is to it.

Stiles wants him so much some days he thinks he'll die from it. 

The worst part is that Stiles _feels_ like Derek reciprocates. Like there are times, moments when Derek looks at him that he's not just sure Derek likes him, he's certain. But Stiles is terrible about admitting his feelings. And apparently Derek is just as bad. 

So. So. So. Crap. 

Yeah. 

Yeah.


End file.
